mari0fandomcom-20200215-history
Changelog
1.7 (Special Edition) This update is currently available as a beta. *Added - Online Multiplayer *Added - Purple gel, I like to call it “VVVVVV Gel” because it flips the gravity of anything that touches it. So you can still jump and everything but remain “drawn” towards the geled surface *Added - Proper rightclick menu with lots of options for every entity *Added - Custom Mapheight, Vertical Scrolling *Added - Excursion Funnels, these blue tractor beam things *Added - Support for custom player graphics *Added - Player markers for coop and online so you can see where your friends are *Added - Tiles that reflect portals *Added - Tiles in which water physics reign *Added - Wall and ceiling mounted heavy duty super colliding super buttons *Added - Text entity, will display a text with custom color. Supports input *Added - Customization of faithplates with X and Y velocity *Added - Visible faithplate trajectory *Added - Grates through which portals, gels, lightbridges and lasers can go, but the player and enemies can’t *Added - The SMB bug where you can double jump while eating a mushroom *Added - Entity to stop players from going over the level *Added - Single fire Bulletbills on non-solid blocks *Added - Input to Gel Dispensers (On/Off) *Added - Input for emancipation grills (On/Off) *Added - Option to pick the background color with RGB sliders *Added - Platform tiles that you can jump through from the bottom *Added - Shifting walls, switch between portalable and non-portalable on input *Added - Bridge tile property, so you can have custom bridge tiles that disappear when the player touches the axe *Added - Koopa timeout after which they stand back up *Added - Support for multiple inputs (Like funnels have on/off and reverse inputs) *Added - Groundlight tool. You can drag a path for the blue/orange dotted lines *Added - Emancipation Animation for objects (turn to black, fizzle, disappear) *Added - Support for orange gel underwater *Added - Customization to those castle fire jumpers (Delay, random-add) *Added - Customization to rotating fire sticks (Speed, length) *Added - Customization to platforms (Speed, distance, width) *Added - Visible platform paths *Added - Horizontal flying koopas *Added - Square wave outputs, give out “on” for X seconds, then “off” for Y seconds, repeat * *Fixed - Piranha plants killing you from inside when going through a portal on a pipe *Fixed - Koopas killing you while small if you hit them from below somehow *Fixed - Koopas now flip around when “killed” through a block from below *Fixed - Mario controls related bugs *Fixed - Death when a player comes out of a pipe with a plant when player 1 has 0 lives 1.6 *- Fixed single core lag problem *- Added sha1 check for complete mappack download *- Added 3 retry system *- Added error on error *- Just added the DLC to the download because why not *- Fixed game not starting with corrupt options.txt *- settings.txt is now a required file for folders to be displayed as mappacks *- Fixed underwater platforms dragging enemies 1.5 *- Added custom music support *- Added backgrounds (parallax and static) *- Added check for mapfile download fail *- Fixed Star animation on block *- Fixed Flower animation on block *- Fixed multicoin blocks behaving wrong *- Fixed ducking Mario not standing up on jumping underwater *- Fixed ducking Mario being able to shoot fireballs *- Fixed hammerbros falling through the floor *- Raised timeout for HTTP mappack download *- Fixed left facing tubes *- Fixed mazes not being recognized as solved correctly *- Fixed respawning players not having their colors reset *- Added Background settings *- Fixed fireballs through walls *- Fixed underwater duckwalk *- Fixed mushrooms and flowers not disappearing on touch when still coming out of block How to use custom music: Place “music.mp3” or “music.ogg” inside your mappacks folder, preferably ogg. Then select “custom” from the music list in the editor. You’ll need to have the track in the folder BEFORE loading the mappack. How to use custom background: The screen of Mari0 is 400x224 pixels. The portal background is the standard custom background, you can overwrite it by doing the following: Place “background1.png” inside your mappack folder. You can keep adding consecutive numbers to add more than 1 background (background2.png, background3.png, etc) for parallax scrolling. Adjust the scroll factor slider (main tab) to control the speed of parallax scrolling. This standard background can be overwritten by each map individually by putting “1-1background1.png” (for world 1-1) inside the folder. Also supports multiple backgrounds. For sublevels, use “1-1_1background1.png”. Then check the “Custom Background” box in the main tab of the editor. 1.4 *- Added checkpoints affecting the Y coordinate of spawn too *- Fixed spikeys gaining momentum *- Fixed space key for input boxes *- Changed hammers to only kill after portaled *- Fixed 5-1 *- Fixed lakitos shot *- Changed shorter http timeout *- Fixed slow scrolling on pushing against wall *- Fixed fireball shoot hat offset *- Fixed koopas sometimes not destroying blocks *- Fixed enemies right next to koopashells not dying if you shoot the shell *- Fixed FSAA making shit slow *- Fixed Red koopas going all roadrunner *- Fixed box dispensers not blocking portals *- Fixed spikeys not killing lakitus *- Fixed koopas from getting into blocks. OOoooooOOoh now shut up about it *- Fixed red koopas not turning around after being portaled. *- Fixed laserdetectors continuously outputting *- Added gel entities for placing in editor *- Added LÖVE version check so people with 0.7.2 shut up *- Added notice about shaders being unsupported if they are *- Fixed cubes sometimes being fizzled when portaling *- Fixed bad keys crashing the game on startup *- Fixed fireballs bouncing off springs *- Fixed starman time *- Raised max bulletbills to 5 *- Fixed shot koopa graphic *- Fixed portal 2-1 *- Added mouselock on F12 *- Added creation of “mappacks” folder on launch now 1.3 *- Add “lives” option to mappack editing (including infinite) *- Add Alex’ thread loading to make sounds static to fix OSX sound problems *- add world selection, you can select worlds that you previously reached only, and this won’t show up unless you’ve unlocked more than World 1, so don’t ask WHERE IS IT. *- make doors stop lasers and lightbridges *- Make lasers and lightbridges inputs *- make enemies stompable from side when moving down *- Add hats for big mario *- tell idiot players to press *sprintkey* to run *- Added infinite lives cheat *- Added infinite time cheat *- fix lightbridge porting into walls *- _properly_ fix emancipation grill tricking *- Add key to open up mappack folder *- reduce/speed up koopas to their normal speed *- Stop people from shooting portals through geltubes *- fix overworld music *- add something resembling a loading screen so it isn’t all white/transparent *- add a “update your game” on outdated version to main menu *- fix 6-2 or somewhere around there castle *- fix checkpoints in editor not being reset *- check for out of range tile in mapload *- stop people from linking not gates and timers to themselves *- stop people from nil-ing rightclicks. *- fix jumping up into lightbridges due to jump-collision with blocks *- stop huge mario from starting big when game suspended *- fix 4-2_2 (warpzone) related portal shenanigans *- enable test starting in sublevels *- fix editor mousewheel scrolling crash *- fix several crashes when there’s no mouseowner *- fix hammers not being removed when they go offscreen *- add maximum amount of bulletbills onscreen (I just took a guess and made this 3) *- make it possible to make nobody the mouseowner *- fix fast scrolling fucking up mazes *- fix being able to port into nonexistant walls in mazes *- add notice about “press right to go to DLC” *- Fix multiplayer respawning when gameover sometimes *- raise standard portal color differences *- fix menu volume slider not disabling audio on 0 *- fix sliding frame not displaying *- allow kpenter to function *- enable WASD controls for menu 1.2 *- Fixed Lakitus *- Fixed Several maps (like Portal 2-1) *- Added not-gate *- Fixed linktool crash *- Fixed not respawning after dying 3 times in editor *- Fixed boxes unable to be picked up *- Added version number to misc options screen *- Fixed portaling onto buttons *- Fixed being able to trick emancipation grills *- Resizing mappack icons now to fit *- Mapped “enter” key to the same as “return” 1.1 *- Fixed crash that happened in 1-4 (It was a typo in the code..) *- Fixed starman music *- Fixed enemies walking on invisible tiles *- Added smb and portal mappack reset option to misc menu *- Fixed 2-1 *- Fixed music stopping *- Added 50 points on blockbreak *- Added reset options setting *- Added vsync option *- Added pause on focus loss *- Added ability to enable joystick control for player 1 *- Fixed tile descriptions *- Added custom tile support for menu background *- Made it so you have to press right to go into a right-pipe *- Bulletbills now fire earlier and fixed the delay *- Fixed koopas not colliding with springs *- Added bulletbill sound *- Added check for mismatching mazetiles *- Fixed mazes not moving the screenboundary and firestart 1.0 *Initial release